


A Thousand More

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: This story is inspired byngaijuuyan'sartworkA very talented artist she is!And I hope if anyone of you come across this story, and you have tumblr, please gives her a like and hug!Last but not least, I hope you enjoy this story as well.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	A Thousand More

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by [ngaijuuyan](https://ngaijuuyan.tumblr.com) 's  
> [artwork](https://ngaijuuyan.tumblr.com/post/167304084350/greg-sings-love-songs-to-mycroft-on-live)  
> A very talented artist she is!  
> And I hope if anyone of you come across this story, and you have tumblr, please gives her a like and hug!  
> Last but not least, I hope you enjoy this story as well.

“Aye~Myc!” Greg’s cheering voice coming out through his earpieces when he presses the answer button.

“Good evening, Gregory.” Mycroft greets him ever so formally.

“Have you eaten your dinner?”

“It’s nigh-thirty, Gregory.”

“Well, it’s you we are talking, you do have serial records of starving yourself.” Greg voice turning to a serious tone, “You went on without feeding yourself for over 48 hours before!”

“I don’t starve myself, I just not feeling hungry, Gregory.” Mycroft rolls his eyes, even Greg could not see him now.

“Oh, right, I just not feeling hungry, I just forget about food.” Greg mimicking Mycroft’s posh accent.

“Gregory! I am sure I don’t speak quite like that!” Mycroft tries to scoff but end out laughing out himself.

“Aye, it’s good to hear you laugh.” Greg chuckles, “I am glad I can make you laugh.”

“You just like to mess me around.”

“Yes, I do.” Greg smiles, “What are you doing?”

“Just sitting on my desk, reading.”

“Ah, really?” Greg sounds a bit disappointed.

“Gregory. I do have several books await me to finish and write reports.” Mycroft chuckles, “Someone does have a lot of things to do.”

“Oi! I do have lots of things to do, too!” Greg protests, “How long have you been sitting on your desk and read? Have you get up and do some stretching? Do you have a cup of water beside you and keep hydrating yourself?”

“Gregory, you are turning to mother hen again.” Mycroft laughs, he protests half-heartily.

“Myc.”

“Hmm?”

“I miss you.”

“...I miss you, too.” Quietly, Mycroft smile to his phone and admit missing his boyfriend.

“Are you not asking me what am I doing?” Greg suddenly asks.

Mycroft chuckles, wonder what his boyfriend is up to.

“Hey, are you still with me?” After a couple of beats of no sound, Greg asks again.

“You are sitting on the floor, beside your bed, leaning on it while adjusting the lamp that you pull from the corner of your room. A guitar is in your hands and some papers, possibly some horrific songs you are learning.”

“Oui! It’s not horrific alright?” Greg protests loudly.

“Am I right to the aspect?” Mycroft asks amusingly, confident in himself to get everything right.

“Creepy you are.” Greg laughs, “Yeah, yeah, you are correct except the song is not horrific by all means. Are you sure you never install any camera in my room?”

“Do you want me to?” Instead of answering his question, Mycroft throws the question back.

“Erm...”

Mycroft chuckles, amused by his boyfriend once again.

“Hey, I know you are laughing at me!”

“Yes, I am.” Mycroft admits fairly quickly this time.

“Man, I am here thinking to give you something sweet memory and you are mocking me. I am so heartbroken!” Greg protests, mocking a sad sound.

“Oh, do stop putting puppy look.”

“How do you know I am putting up the face again? You sure you did not spy on me?” A few more shuffles appear from the other end.

“I do not need to spy to see it, Gregory. It’s all in your voice.” Mycroft sighs, “You are whining again.”

“Did I?” Greg making sad puppy sound.

“Oh, Gregory!” Mycroft laughs, moving on his seat, “Please stop.”

“Are you on speaker?”

“Of course not. Can’t you hear the difference?” Mycroft wrinkling his nose, “I thought your musical ears, as you like to put it, are more sensitive than this, Gregory.”

“Oui, why so spiteful today?”

“Oh, I don’t know? Maybe I am born like this.”

“Hey! I know you better than that! You are born sweet! You just like to put on the ‘I duckling don’t care’ attitude.”

“What’s ‘duckling’ attitude?”

“Just a substitute I came out in exchange for the ‘F’ word you don’t like.”

“Seriously, Gregory?”

"And I find it suits you quite well. Duckling Myc."

"I am NOT a duck, not duckling!"

It's not hard to hear the scandalous tone in it.

"You are, my sweet duckling baby."

"Christ, there will always some wacky names for me, is it?"

"Yup." Greg purposefully makes the ending sound loud, "And you are stuck with me."

"Ugh, how unfortunate."

"Just you wait if you are still feeling unfortunate." Greg laughs, "Alright, are you free to on a video chat? Are you decent?"

"What are you talking about? Of course, I am decent! I am sitting in front of my desk and study." Mycroft wrinkling his nose again, unable to accept the concept of being indecent.

"Yeah, right." Greg drags the word playfully and laughs when he hears the other side's scowling sound, "On the video chat. There, accept it."

"What are you up to, Gregory?" Mycroft makes an exasperated sound, but still, press the accept button and his screen soon fill up with the bright grinning face of his handsome boyfriend.

"Ah! Bingo Ringo! I was guessing you might be wearing just the vast, the green one that you love to wear as the casual set."

Mycroft hisses, he pulled out his earpiece out a little, he quickly adjusts his volume on his phone.

"Calm down, Gregory. I always wear this way, nothing special." Mycroft looks down at himself, white long sleeve shirt, green vest, red tie, everything all in place. A dressing down version of him. From his screen he can see himself, his hair is all set, except the obvious curl that he could not tame and not bother to do so when he was just going to stay at home.

"I love your curl, you should let your curl appear more." Like he could read his thoughts, Greg says in a gentle voice, "Your tie accentuates your hair, even in this shitty video call, I can see you look gorgeous as always."

Mycroft chuckles, he watches his screen with his fingertip tracing the face.

"Are you trying to touch my face? Aw, that's so adorable and silly."

"What if I am?" Mycroft smiles, all the tiresome and stress was gone when he saw this bright face. 

They both grin at each other.

“Hey, I am going to put my phone down, okay? Erm…”

“What song do you want to show off again today, Gregory?” Mycroft, sharp as always, knows his boyfriend intention with a snap.

“You’ll see.” Greg grins, he gives Mycroft a smooch, loud and clear before putting his phone down, makes sure the stand hold it right, “Can you see me?”

“Yes, red earpieces? Is it a new one again?”

“Yeah, I saw it on sale, red like your hair, just gotta grab it, innit?”

“My hair is not red.” Mycroft gives a pointed stare.

Greg just giggles, he storms the guitar casually.

“Ready to hear it?”

“Ready when you are.”

Greg smiles, he wets his lips, clearing his throat, “Not showing off, I just learn this today, can’t stop myself want to sing for you, darling.”

“And I am all ears, darling.” Mycroft shifts, putting both of his hands on the desk, holding the phone securely, concentrate on his boyfriend.

“Don’t laugh if I mess up, okay?” As always, Greg always warns him this before he begins, "Just, kinda find this song suits, been thinking for a while, finally got the right score..."

Without a word, Mycroft just smiles to the phone, anticipating with what song his boyfriend wants to sing to him.

Greg starts to play the intro.

A pop song.

_ Heart beats fast _

_ Colours and promises _

_ How to be brave _

_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? _

_ But watching you stand alone _

_ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _

_ One step closer _

Low masculine, warm with a hint of raspy voice coming out through his earphones, the unique style of Greg that he could always identify.

_ I have died every day waiting for you _

_ Darling, don't be afraid _

_ I have loved you for a thousand years _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more _

Mycroft smiles, he shifts, one hand putting on his cheek, one hand holding his phone, watching his boyfriend singing a silly love song.

_ Time stands still _

_ Beauty in all he is _

_ I will be brave _

_ I will not let anything take away _

_ What's standing in front of me _

_ Every breath _

_ Every hour has come to this _

_ One step closer _

_ I have died every day waiting for you _

_ Darling, don't be afraid _

_ I have loved you for a thousand years _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more _

_ And all along I believed I would find you _

_ Time has brought your heart to me _

_ I have loved you for a thousand years _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more _

Mycroft nods, feet beating along with the rhythm under the desk.

_ One step closer _

_ One step closer _

Mycroft smiles sweetly, humming along softly under his breath.

_ I have died every day waiting for you _

_ Darling, don't be afraid _

_ I have loved you for a thousand years _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more _

Mycroft mouthing a 'love you for a thousand more' to the screen.

Greg grins, he throws his head up behind a little before going into the next upbeat part.

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

They stare at each other as if they are there at the same place breathing in the same air instead of through their phone screens.

_ One step closer _

_ One step closer _

The last string echoing through, none of them breaking their eye contact.

Mycroft eyes shine under the lamp light, Greg presses his lips together, his eyes are full of laughter and love.

“I…take that you like it?” Finally, Greg break the silent spell, he asks.

“I love you.” Through phone, the love word coming out easily.

“I love you, too.” Greg grinning, unable to stop himself with the happily overwhelming him, “I will love a thousand more."

Mycroft chuckles, laughs at his boyfriend to use such a cliché line, that is coming from the lyrics just now.

They stare, hear each other’s breathing, envelope to this air of love.

“I will be back tomorrow.”

“Yeah?” Greg grins, “Thought another three days?”

Mycroft shrugs.

“Tell me the time, I will be there to fetch you.”

“Until then?”

“Stay with me? You can continue to read, I…”

“Yes.”

Greg smiles, too happy to just have Mycroft beside him, even doing their things at their respective room.

Mycroft smiles, he stands up and goes to get himself a cup of water.

“A cup of water, a book, a phone, am I good now, mother hen?”

Greg laughs.

“And you miss one thing, a boyfriend.”

“A boyfriend.” Mycroft repeats, he smiles but clears his throat quickly to hide his embarrassment.

The video call continues, both of them fall into companion silent, doing their works.

Anticipating for tomorrow, and a thousand more.

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH! This is how I picture them base on the artwork
> 
> The song is "A Thousand More".  
> Considering an old song already I know. But I just find it fits maybe?
> 
> I did cite the lyrics in, I hope this is fine.
> 
> In case of anyone wonder, I listen to this acoustic version from [Boyce Avenue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIj07LL57RA&frags=pl%2Cwn)
> 
> And, you can imagine how Greg will alter and input here and there. :D
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy! I know I enjoy it very much! :D


End file.
